Ghastly Dragon
}|GetValue= } | name = Ghastly Dragon | implemented = 8.54 | hp = 7800 | exp = 4600 | ratio = 0.590 | summon = - | convince = - | illusionable = no | creatureclass = Reptiles | primarytype = Dragons | secondarytype = The Undead | isboss = no | abilities = Melee (0-600+), poisons (starting up from 46-63 hp per turn), Life Drain (80-228), Death Water Wave (50-250), Cursing Death Hit (40-500) (+20% each turn, 5-7 turns), Death Ball on itself (0-180?), Paralyze. | maxdmg = 1200+1721(curse) | walksthrough = Poison | ignoresfields = Fire, Energy | immunities = Paralysis, Invisibility | physicalDmgMod = 110% | holyDmgMod = 115% | deathDmgMod = 0% | fireDmgMod = 90% | energyDmgMod = 110% | iceDmgMod = 50% | earthDmgMod = 0% | drownDmgMod = 100%? | hpDrainDmgMod = 100%? | behavior = These creatures run at low health, and a very good thing about them is that they don't change attack often. | sounds = "EMBRACE MY GIFTS!"; "I WILL FEAST ON YOUR SOUL!" | location = Ghastly Dragon Lair, Corruption Hole, Razachai including the Inner Sanctum, Zao Palace, Deeper Banuta (single spawn, here), Chyllfroest. | notes = Its damage is similar to a Plaguesmith's, but with stronger attacks, especially the curse, so don't let your hp drop below 1500 and do not underestimate them. This creature was added with the Christmas Update 2009. Their head looks the same as that of a Wyrm. | strategy = Knight: It is strongly not recommended to hunt them for profit due to a lack of ability to cure curse. You will find yourself healing the curse damage even after the Ghastly Dragon is dead. You should be at least level 140 (160+ if you are going to hunt them in Zao Palace) because it is common to encounter 2 or more Ghastly Dragons together. Using any death protection will help to decrease its curse attack. Paladin: You must be at least 130 level with a distance skill of 90+ to solo this creature without waste. Use Assassin Stars or Crystalline Arrow / Prismatic Bolt to kill it faster. Remember to bring lots supplies with you and be ready to heal yourself just about every 1-2 hits. Make sure to use Cure Curse before the curse hits too high. Its also a good idea to have Yalahari legs (death 5%), Koshei's Ancient Amulet (death 8%), and optional Divine Plate (death 10%), Elite Draken Helmet (death 3%), Death Ring (death 5%) = 27,5% death resistance. Mages: It's very hard to block them, because curse can hit over than 900. Killing them while running isn't easy, since it uses paralyze frequently. All vocations: The Ghastly Dragon's death attacks should be less effective if you wear a Death Ring or Koshei's Ancient Amulet. Depending on your vocation, you can use one of the following: Skullcracker Armor, Robe of the Underworld, or Divine Plate. It is also advisable not to fight a Ghastly Dragon while cursed, as they will make you receive 20% more Death damage from time to time. Be careful, otherwise you can take up to 1721~ curse damage. Another good tactic if you have a mage or paladin in the party is to use fire bombs or fire walls. As long as someone is next to it, it will not leave even when it is in low hp to run. A good strategy for paladins is to put a fire wall down and run it around the fire wall. This will reduce the damage you take and increase your profit. | loot = 0-266 gp, Plate Legs, 0-5 Small Emeralds, Dark Armor, 0-2 Great Mana Potions, 0-2 Platinum Coins, 0-2 Great Spirit Potions, Ultimate Health Potion, Undead Heart, Zaoan Halberd, Twin Hooks, Soul Orb, Rusty Armor (Rare), Terra Boots, Demonic Essence, Ghastly Dragon Head, Terra Legs (semi-rare), Drakinata (rare), Zaoan Legs (rare), Zaoan Shoes (rare), Zaoan Armor (rare), Shiny Stone (rare), Jade Hat (rare), Spellweaver's Robe (rare), Guardian Boots (very rare), Zaoan Helmet (very rare), Zaoan Sword (very rare). }}